Tree Clan the clan of the Sierras
by Stormer23
Summary: A clan of cats, known as "TreeClan"have lived in peace for many years. Unknown to them that their leader, "Furleaf" is on the prowl of ambitions. Can his mate, "Fernpool" stop him, or let her jealousy get the better of her? *Warning* bits of violence!


TreeClan

_This story is based like the Warriors series, but has nothing to do with it. This story belongs to me!_

_Enjoy!  
_

Clan Format

**Leader: **Furleaf: Medium and slightly massive, muscular gray colored tomcat, with long tuffs of fur at his cheeks.

**Deputy: **Hazelbush: Butterscotch colored she-cat with tame blue eyes, and has long whiskers.

**Camp-Guards: **Hickorywing: Brown tabby she-cat that has dark stripes that look like woodcarvings, with incredible green eyes.

Stumpytail: White and gray mixed tomcat, with a short tail that looks like it was bitten off, and has a stern personality.

**Hunters: **Marigoldfur: Beautiful copper-brown/orange-yellow tabby she-cat mix with yellow eyes. Excellent hunter.

Goldenwhisker: Young pale ginger and orange tabby she-cat.

Mousetail: Gray tomcat with three white paws except for his left back-paw, and has light pale-blue eyes.

Fenpaw: Mousetail's apprentice, Gray-blue she-cat with dazzling transparent starlight white-blue eyes.

Ivypaw: Goldenwhisker's apprentice, White with brownish-tan spots she-cat, with dark leaf-green eyes.

Mellowpaw: Marigoldfur's apprentice, Black she-cat with green eyes and has a white star on her chest, and is unusually mellow and quiet during serious or unusual times.

**Hunt-guards: **Hogfur: Massive milky brown colored tomcat with unusual yellow eyes.

Stepfur: Gray tabby tom with small paws and has a very long tail, and also has very small ears.

Smalltail: Small tan-golden she-cat with beautiful heather like eyes.

Summitclaw: Tall gray tomcat with ice-blue eyes.

Ravenpaw: Hogfur's apprentice, Raven colored black she-cat with unusual red-orange eyes like a dark raven's eyes.

Jetpaw: Smalltail's apprentice, Jet-black-blue-grey colored tomcat with green eyes.

**Patrollers: **Jaggedear: Massive brown tomcat with one jagged ear that had been stabbed from a catfight.

Creamfur: White-cream furred she-cat with dazzling blue-green eyes.

Fernpool: Orange-ginger she-cat; who is moving into the nursery because she is going to give birth to Furleaf's kits. (later gets killed by badger three months after the kits are born)

Flyingwind: Brown and white massive tabby tom.

Shallowpaw: Jaggedear's apprentice, White she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Queens: **Dapplefur: Creamy-brown she-cat with dark brown dapple patterns, oldest nursery queen in the whole clan.

Foxtail: Young white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Flyingwind's kits; Snowkit: white she-kit, and Blackkit: black tom.

Dingotail: Sandy colored she-cat, mother of Jaggedear's kits; Turtlekit: pale brown tom with small ears, Horsekit; pale brown she-kit with bright green eyes, and Sandkit; sandy colored she-kit with small ears.

**Elders: **Clawtail: Old grouchy black tomcat with small thin brown and white stripes on his back.

Kalefur: Very old pale gray-brown she-cat that is a little bit deaf, and has amazing colored green-blue eyes.

Kestreltail: Small brown she-cat that has ruffles of fur that fall off sometimes, she is the newest addition to the elders.

The Story begins…

Chapter 1

One Soul's Jeopardy

Two cats walked inside the nursery. One of the two cats whispered urgently to the other. "But who's going to tell Foxtail the news?" She asked. The other cat just closed his eyes. Trying to seem

like he too was filled with sorrow. "I will. She'll cope." The two cats walked side-by-side together brushing each other's fur. They stopped when they saw the cat they were looking for, which was

Foxtail. She was sleeping peacefully as her first litter of newborns suckled happily into her belly. The two cats sat down in front of her close to one another. One of the two cats looked at her

companion, the other looked back at her and spoke. "Foxtail." Hearing her name the white she-cat awoke suddenly and urgently looked around. Then she relaxed as she saw the other two cats in

front of her. "What…Oh it's just you, Furleaf what can I do for you?" Foxtail asked her clan leader. The other cat, which was Fernpool then spoke to Foxtail. "Actually Foxtail…" But she was

interrupted by her mate, Furleaf. "Let me tell her. You can go now." Fernpool looked a little hurt by her mate's request. "Oh, okay. See you later then, Furleaf, you too Foxtail." Foxtail sounded sort

of shocked by the way Fernpool acted. "Oh, um…okay. See you later then too." After Fernpool left, Foxtail became more concerned on what was going on. "What's the big secret?" She asked

sarcastically to Furleaf. But Furleaf remained quiet for the moment. More seriously Foxtail asked him, "Has something happened to Flyingwind?" Slowly Furleaf answered. Trying to sound like he

was choking with pain. "Yes," he rasped. "Something has happened to him." Then he continued, reluctantly. But this time as he spoke his eyes didn't face Foxtail. Inside Furleaf he wanted to burst

with pride in his ambition. But he tried to be calm if his plan was going to work. "He was…. killed by wild dogs." Foxtail burst up on all four paws, her newborn kits falling to the hard, shortly

softened ground. "What!" She screeched in a meow of horror.

Chapter 2

Jealousy Knows Best

Fernpool walked slowly through the Clan's nursery. She felt panicked, hurt and shocked as she remembered what had happened that day. First she had been just walking through the forest for a

breath of fresh air for herself because her kits were coming soon. Then she remembered what happened next; her mate, the clan leader of the clan, the one cat who is supposed to be respected

by all, killed Flyingwind, Foxtail's mate. Fernpool knew why of course and the reason made her feel red hot with jealousy. Before she had become Furleaf's mate, Furleaf had tried to mate with

Foxtail. But Foxtail's heart had always been set on Flyingwind. When Flyingwind and Foxtail had become mates, and then were parents to their two newborns, Furleaf had been jealous and furious.

Fernpool had thought at that time that had been her opportunity to be with Furleaf. They now were mates, expecting kits, but she no longer felt that way about Furleaf anymore. Her jealousy filled

her brain all the way down to her paws, and tail-tip. Her jealousy and concern filled her thoughts. _Foxtail should know the truth. Furleaf's the one who killed Flyingwind, not some stupid dogs! I _

_saw the whole thing! Furleaf is my mate, and father to my kits, though. I love him too much! I don't know what to do! But Furleaf has always been jealous of Flyingwind, because Furleaf's been_

_ more in love with Foxtail than me. So that settles it!_ Fernpool went back to Furleaf and Foxtail. When Furleaf saw her he looked like he was going to kill her. "Furleaf a patrol just came. You should

check in with them." She lied. Furleaf's fur started to bristle as he hissed back to Foxtail, "Um, excuse me Foxtail. I hope you can cope on your own with the news." Foxtail was now lying back

down again in her nest with her kits now suckling happily. She had a few tears come down from her eyes that landed on her cheeks but she answered boldly as she could. "Thank you, Furleaf for

telling me. I'll mange fine on my own thanks." And with that Fernpool and Furleaf left the nursery together.

Chapter 3

A Cat's Fish Fool

Furleaf angrily walked out of the nursery with his mate, Fernpool by his side. He should have never told her his ambitious plan after Fernpool had found him covered in Flyingwind's blood. "You

ruined it!" He hissed at her. Fernpool whipped her head around to face him. Her eyes blazed with anger. "I don't care! You always padded after Foxtail not me. Your plan wouldn't have worked

anyway." Then she padded away from him, her head and tail held up high with annoyance. _You'll see Fernpool. _Furleaf hissed inside his thoughts. Furleaf turned his head around in a different

direction so he wouldn't see Fernpool. He saw three tomcats sitting together meowing to each other urgently. They were, Jaggedear, a massive brown tomcat, Mousetail, a gray tomcat with some

white spots, and Stepfur a gray tabby tom. Furleaf quickly went over to the food-pile pretending he was trying to decide on what to take to eat, but he was really listening to the three tomcats

close by. First he heard Jaggedear. "Flyingwind's never lost a fight with dogs before." "Maybe there were just too many for him to fight off Jaggedear." Stepfur's voice was shallow as he told him.

Resting his tail gently on Jaggedear's shoulder for comfort. "I don't think so." Mousetail replied. His tail twitched with suspicion. Mousetail bent his head down and whispered quietly so only the

other two could hear him. "I'm guessing Furleaf's behind this." Jaggedear and Stepfur meowed with shock. "Shh!" Mousetail hissed at them. "When I came into camp after hunting early this

morning I saw Furleaf meowing to the other cats that were in camp already about Flyingwind." He paused and looked around quickly not noticing that Furleaf was near him. "When I went by to

hear the news I smelled Flyingwind's sent strongly on him. The end of his paws were also red," Mousetail suddenly gulped as he continued and then whispered quietly. "With blood." Jaggedear and

Stepfur looked shocked. Jaggedear's fur started to shiver. "Our…leader is a killer!" Jaggedear screeched. Mousetail quickly slapped his tail over Jaggedear's mouth. "Quiet! You want us to be next?

Besides it's just my theory." Mousetail finished quietly. Stepfur was speaking next, but before Furleaf could hear the rest of the conversation, Marigoldfur was standing in front of him. "I know

you're the leader. But are you going to wait till your kits are grown up to make up your mind on what to eat? There're other cats here you know." Embarrassed, which Furleaf rarely was he quickly

grabbed a finch and padded away. Marigoldfur hissed with annoyance. "Finally! Just because I'm a hunter doesn't mean I get first dibs. But they should change that rule." Furleaf shook his head

angrily, not paying any attention to Marigoldfur's comment. _Furleaf you idiot! _He told himself. _You mousefooled idiot! How could you not remember to hind your scent and wash your paws! If _

_Mousetail finds out anymore of my plot then I'm done for! I have to get rid of him! _After his decision was decided, he strode off out of camp into the woods to the farthest creek in his territory so

he could wash off the evidence off himself.

Chapter 4

One Cat Gone, More Cats Coming

Fernpool whispered goodbye to her friends in the patroller's den. Creamfur nuzzled Fernpool's head as in saying goodbye. Jaggedear had already said goodbye earlier and was now asleep while

Shallowpaw yawned sleepily, she could barely keep her eyes open. "Good luck Fernpool. I guess I won't be seeing you in awhile." She meowed to Fernpool sleepily. "Yeah. I guess so." Fernpool

sounded nervous as she shifted her front paws around nervously. "Don't worry about it. You'll be fine, and you'll have the other queens to look after you. It'll be quick when it happens. I'm sure

Furleaf's very proud of you." Creamfur told her comfortingly. Fernpool tried not to show her anger, but in her head, there was steam and smoke everywhere, like an everlasting forest fire. "Yeah I

guess. At least I won't be there waking you guys up early in the morning." Shallowpaw tried to open up her eyes even more. "Then I can't wait till you leave!" She meowed rudely. Creamfur

slapped her tail over Shallowpaw's mouth. "That's a terrible thing to say!" She hissed at her. "But it's true." Shallowpaw mumbled through Creamfur's tail. "It's okay." Fernpool purred with

amusement. "I have to get going. Goodnight." "Night." Creamfur and Shallowpaw chorused. Fernpool's orange-ginger pelt glistened in the night, as the moon rose above her. The wind was starting

to howl as she walked quietly to the nursery. The oldest nursery queen in the whole clan, which was Dapplefur waited for Fernpool inside. "You made it one piece it sounds like." Dapplefur meowed

to Fernpool. Fernpool quivered as she heard the old she-cat's voice. It was Scottish like and that accent made Fernpool always feel weird. "Yes I did." "Good then lass. Those kits of yer's ain't got

no better place to be born. Why I remember me first litter like if it were yesterday," Fernpool felt uneasy and wished that she wasn't pregnant and that she could be back with her friends again in

the patroller's den. Dapplefur didn't pay attention to her and kept meowing about her first litter, and if it weren't for her that there wouldn't be as many cats in the clan as there is now; and other

things. Fernpool looked around the nursery it was small and was patched with twigs, sticks, and a few brambles on the outside of the nursery. Fernpool saw Foxtail asleep with her two kits.

Fernpool quickly looked away from her and noticed that Dingotail, another nursery queen was there sleeping with her three kits. Fernpool tried not to let her jealousy of Foxtail enter her thoughts

and thought about Dingotail's kits instead. Dingotail's kits were the oldest of kits in the clan so far, and their father was Jaggedear. Jaggedear and Dingotail loved their kits very much. Fernpool

knew that in a few weeks, maybe that their kits would be apprenticed. Fernpool padded around in a circle in a far corner in the nursery as she made a nest out of grass, moss, and dried grass. But

she didn't know that while everyone was asleep, Furleaf and Stumpytail nervously looked around and went to the hunter's den. Stumpytail walked in the den while, Furleaf waited outside the den.

Soon Mousetail came out with Stumpytail. Mousetail blinked his eyes and yawned sleepily. "What did you want me for, Furleaf?" Furleaf glanced quickly at Stumpytail, faster than Mousetail could

blink. "We think we know who lead the dogs to Flyingwind." Mousetail looked panicked as he almost gulped asking. "Who…do…you think did it?" Stumpytail also knew that Furleaf was responsible

for Flyingwind's death, because Stumpytail had been the one who had brought Flyingwind to Furleaf to kill him. Stumpytail answered. "We can't say here. We don't want to jump to conclusions. If

some cat hears us…" "Then some rumors might start." Furleaf added quickly. Mousetail was starting to shiver with worry and fright. "Where…?" "In the forest. No cat will be there for now, during

this time. Let's go." Furleaf told him. Furleaf beckoned his tail to the two tomcats to follow him. Then they went into the forest. Since Stumpytail was one of the camp guards, he had asked

Hickorywing to watch the camp tonight. She flicked her tail in greeting as the three cats passed by her into the forest. Furleaf took the lead and led them down to the place where Flyingwind had

been killed. That way if anyone tried to figure out what happened they would be fooled. Nervously Mousetail sat down first, then the other two cats sat down with him. "So.. who do you think did

it?" Stumpytail was going to answer but then quicker then thunder Furleaf sprang out onto Mousetail with unsheathed claws. Mousetail fell down and hit the ground hard. Gasping for breath he

stared at Furleaf and Stumpytail seeing their cold stares, and gleaming death like eyes. "Sorry Mousetail. But we already know who killed Flyingwind." Stumpytail told him and smiled evilly. Furleaf

licked his paws, and meowed with an evil laugh. "I killed him. I over heard you talking earlier today, about me and Flyingwind's death; and now that I know, you're going to pay the price." Furleaf

slashed out his paw with unsheathed claws onto Mousetail's flank making Mousetail lose lots of blood. Enough blood to make a cat die. Mousetail stared at his clan leader, pleadingly to weak to

move as his blood started to make a puddle. "You're our…clan leader…. you're supposed to protect…. cats in danger. You're…you're a…betrayer." Mousetail rasped and then was silent. He was dead.

"Come on, Stumpytail. Let's wash our evidence off." Furleaf walked away from Mousetail's body and the puddle of blood that surrounded the dead cat; to go and wash his paws off in the river.

When he noticed Stumpytail wasn't behind him he asked. "Are you coming? Or have you decided that you want the other cats to think you killed him?" Stumpytail was sitting in front of Mousetail's

body and turned his head over his shoulder slightly. "In a minute." Stumpytail answered. Furleaf shrugged not really caring if Stumpytail came with him or not. "Fine by me. But remember what

we say when we come into camp, 'We thought he was right behind us, but then we lost him. We thought he came into camp.' Remember to say that right when we enter the camp. You better not

forget it!" He hissed and then left. Stumpytail stared at Mousetail sadly. He never knew the last time he was sad besides his mother's death. Stumpytail gently placed his tail on Mousetail's fur.

"Goodbye my brother." He almost choked. He knew Furleaf didn't know that they were brothers. But then he stood up glancing one last glance at his dead brother and left to join Furleaf.

After they had gone to the river. Hickorywing gasped as she saw them wet. "Why are you two wet, and where's Mousetail?" She meowed urgently. Furleaf and Stumpytail told their lie to her. She

gasped and asked urgently. "Shouldn't we look for him?" Furleaf looked around quickly and cautiously. "Um…yes we should. I'll send out patrols." "Oh, before I forget you might want to check on

Fernpool it's her time soon." Furleaf quickly rushed to the nursery before anyone could stop him. Furleaf walked inside and smiled as he saw Fernpool inside. She was looking at something

thoughtfully. Then Furleaf noticed two little bundles near her. She turned her head to Furleaf and smiled as she meowed. "Furleaf. They're here."

Chapter 5

Three Consequences, One Hope

Furleaf felt like he was going to burst with pride. He didn't care about his evidence for Mousetail's death. The two little bundles were his and Fernpool's kits suckling happily. One gray kit was like

him, but it had no fluffs of fur at its cheeks; and the other was like Fernpool with the same orange-ginger fur and temper. Furleaf went next to Fernpool and nuzzled her lovingly. The two kits

scrambled furiously when the orange-ginger kit pushed the gray kit, then the gray kit pushed the other one back and they kept doing it over again. Furleaf and Fernpool both laughed. "What

should we call them?" Furleaf asked his mate. "Well, I think the gray kit should be called… Graykit." Furleaf smiled and nodded happily. Fernpool turned to Furleaf. "Do you want to name the other

one?" Furleaf looked at his mate with an unread expression of happiness on his face. He thought for a while and then decided. "Yes, I think I have a name for him. How about… Flamekit?" Fernpool

felt a little worried about the name but nodded. Fernpool then purred. But the happy couple was interrupted, when Hickorywing burst into the nursery. "Furleaf! One of the patrols has found him!"

Furleaf got up quickly and raced away. Fernpool shook her head disapprovingly. "I know something's up." She murmured to herself. Then she looked down at her newborn kits. They were both

boys. The orange kit that looked like her and acted like her, which was Flamekit, worried her. He didn't just act like his mother, but he acted a lot like his father too, and not in the good ways.

Dingotail then meowed out loud to Fernpool. "I hear that Mousetail is missing. It's not like him." "Aye, that tomcat is always ruffling about in the right way, by following the code." Dapplefur joined

in. Foxtail too, joined. "I'm starting not to feel safe anymore, for me or my kits." Foxtail rapped her tail protectively around her two squirming kits. Fernpool then meowed rudely. "Oh, please. Our

kits are safe, just as long as we keep close eye on them." Dapplefur looked worried too. "I don't think so lass." She then paused and continued slowly. "I… know you'll all think I'm gonna sound a

bit crazy as the belief of a turtle-duck coming to life, but I think Furleaf is responsible for Flyingwind's death, and for Mousetail missing." Fernpool tensed. _Is it that easy, to figure out? _She

thought. Dingotail then spoke up, agreeing with Dapplefur. "I agree. Even though he's our leader he has been acting strange. My mate, Jaggedear told me that Mousetail, and Stepfur, and him

were talking about Flyingwind's death. Jaggedear told me, Mousetail thought Furleaf killed him!" All the queens gasped. "Well, one things for sure, lassies, we keep our kits away from Furleaf." "I

can't do that." Fernpool meowed suddenly after Dapplefur. All the queens stared at her. "He's my mate. He's the father of my kits. He'll think somethins' up." Dapplefur meowed again. "You just be

careful lass, I just don't trust em'." Then walking calmly into the nursery Furleaf sat down in front of the queens. "I don't know if you've heard, but Mousetail is dead." He meowed steadily.

Everyone gasped. Foxtail's kit, Blackkit meowed out loud. "What's dead mean?" Foxtail meowed a whisper to her son. "Dead means that somecat or something, has gone to the sky and is a cloud

during the day, and is a star at night. They never come back even if you ask them nicely. They have no choice." "Why?" Blackkit asked. "Because that's just the way thing's are dear. Why do

humans do things? It's because it's the way they are." Foxtail explained to her kit. "Well his body is out in the clearing. I want to let you all know that you can no longer leave the camp without

my, or Stumpytail's permission." Dapplefur was shocked more than any other queen in the nursery. "Why can't we go free among' thy camp and beyond?" She demanded. "Because since Mousetail

and Flyingwind are both dead for mysterious reasons, I believe it is safer to stay in the camp." "Safe or not. I will not let ye' keep us here as prisoners without your word. I think it's wise to remind

ya' that you don't own every pine-tree in the stick'in woods, don't cha know." Dapplefur told him rudely. Furleaf's tail thumped on the ground three times and then he got up. Turning to Dapplefur

he meowed to her. "Be careful of what you say, Dapplefur. You won't live forever, and I'm the clan leader." "Neither will you live forever, Furleaf. Or have you forgotten that Mousetail was alive just

a few hours ago until now?" She hissed at him. Her teeth were bared protectively. Furleaf hissed back at her and walked out of the nursery. Dapplefur breathed out a deep breath. Foxtail gathered

her kits back to their nest, and Dingotail did the same. Fernpool shuddered after what had just happened, and inched her body around her kits, so they were closer to her. Then she laid her head

down, and closed her eyes.

Chapter 6

Eagles at Midnight

_I'll kill that cat! _Furleaf growled to himself in his head. He watched members of the clan mourn over Mousetail, while they nuzzled his cold fur. When Hickorywing and the patrol that had gone with

her to go and find Mousetail, and had found the dead cat; they had carried him, but his blood stained the earthgrown ground. Furleaf's fur bristled as he watched, and then he leaped up onto Tall

Boulder. That was the leader's boulder where he or she would do meetings with the clan. Furleaf meowed loudly, "Come all cats that are apprenticed, and full grown, except nursing queens and

kits." He called. All cats that were elders, apprentices, and grown cats came to the clearing under Tall Boulder. "My clan." Furleaf started his head low as if he too felt the right to mourn, but really

he was feeling proud of his ambition. "We have now two cats who are dead. We can't begin to wonder why this has happened? Have our ancestors felt that we have not prided them in our

success?" Meows of gossip filled through the clan in wonder and fright. Furleaf spoke again strongly. "Since this has happened. **N**o cat may leave camp, without Stumpytail's or my permission."

Loud meows of alarm surrounded the clan. "Why can't we leave?" Some cat shouted. "What about hunting parties?" Another meowed in alarm. "We've always been able to leave camp without

permission!" Some cat yowled in outrage. Furleaf's fur started to bristle with impatience. "Quiet!" He yowled in an abrupt meow. "_I am_ your clan leader! You do as _I _say!" The clan camp became

quiet, except for a few tails from cats that thumped the ground anxiously. "Until I allow the clan to be able to leave without permission again, we will for now on, stay in the camp." Furleaf paused

and then yowled loudly. "No exceptions for this rule, or any of my rules! Cats dismissed!" Furleaf strutted away angrily. He went to Stumpytail and whispered in his ear. "When everyone is asleep,

wake Summitclaw, and Hogfur. I think it's time more cats heard our plan." "Why?" Stumpytail asked curiously. "Because we need to make an alliance." "With who?" "The eagles." Furleaf answered

dauntly. Stumpytail gasped, but sat watching as Furleaf stalked away back into the nursery.

Stumpytail gathered Hogfur and Summitclaw far outside of the clan camp where they met Furleaf. Furleaf had told Stumpytail before he had fetched the others, not to tell them Furleaf's ambition

until they reached the eagle nest. When they found Furleaf, Hogfur asked in his deep voice, "Why did you send for us, Furleaf?" "I need… a little back-up." "For what?" Summitclaw asked. "For a

little…mission. Up near the eagles' nest." Hogfur and Summitclaw looked at eachother with mouths gaped open, and eyes wide in disbelief. "I need muscle from hunt-guards, and no other cats

seemed more fitter than you two." Furleaf tried to sound convincing. Furleaf's smirk of a smile gave the newcomers uncertainty. But Summitclaw made the answer for the two. "All right, we'll

come." Hogfur gave his clanmate a face. "Oh come on Hogfur. You keep saying we don't get a lot of exercise, this 'mission' should solve our problem." Summitclaw encouraged. He was excited to

be going on a secret mission. Hogfur just gave a grunt. "Excellent." Furleaf purred and got up. He made his followers follow him up a ridged path up a long cliff. The cliff was long, and rocky.

Boulders, twigs, rocks, stones, and pebbles stood in their way, cut their pads and backsides as they struggled upward toward the peak, where the eagle nest rested. As they got closer they all

gave shudders. The ridged path along with the rocks and boulders, was added on to bones of unlucky creatures of all types, even some unfortunate cats. Then they reached the peak of the cliff,

and found a small clearing of the flattened peak, which held a large nest made out of fallen branches and twigs along with eagle feathers. As the cats got closer they noticed how big the nest was, along with the owners in it.

The two eagles in the nest were bald eagles that long ago had been raised and kept in captivity together in a bird foundation. The craftiest one of the two, 'Moto' which means 'fire' in Swahili; had

been able to break through the metal that held his left foot to a chain that the humans had snipped onto their selves for the birds to perch on. Moto had waited patiently for his human caretaker to

take him out of Moto's cage. When that had happened, Moto had flown up in the air and had flown away, but had accidently crashed into another bald eagles' cage, called, 'Akili' which meant

clever in Swahili. Akili had broken free from her cage too, when Moto had crashed into her cage, because Akili's cage had smashed into a table of cages that had held bird nests in them, a tip of

some smashed parts of Akili's cage had broken free the rope that had held onto her and onto the inside of her cage. Even though part of her left wing had been injured, she had successfully

broken free, and had followed Moto

Moto and Akili were now mates, and had two eggs in their nest, protectively covered in twigs and feathers, nestled safely away from predators.

Furleaf's heart pounded fast, but he sat bravely in front of the eagles and waited patiently while his comrades hissed in fright at the huge birds. There fur bristled, and their ears were laid back,

Furleaf was the only one who remained calm. "Why cats come to eagle nest, if eagle kill and eats cats?" Moto asked, his scraggly strange voice asked. Furleaf answered calmly. "We ask for a pact,"

He began but Moto cut him off with a suspicious sounding question, "What is this pact?" Furleaf hissed in annoyance, since he was about to explain before Moto's question. "A pact that will ensure

your safety and ours. But before we agree on the pact, my associate, Stumpytail and I, would like to speak to you and your mate privately." Moto thought carefully about Furleaf's proposal and

then gave a nod. Moto turned to his mate, Akili and she gave him a nod and they leaped out of the nest toward the sheer amount of space behind the nest, where they and the cats could talk.

Hogfur and Stumpytail had both calmed down, but Summitclaw's stance was the same, except he had stopped hissing. Furleaf accompanied by Stumpytail both walked toward the sheer amount of

space and went to discuss with the eagles.

Moto faced Furleaf and asked him, Moto's wings now placed in cover position upon his back. "Now, what is pact you want to make cat?" Moto asked, and then continued as he showed his large

talons scraping the rocks beneath him, "Eagles lose patience very fast. Speak wisely." Furleaf began. "Well you see, Moto is it?" Furleaf questioned. Moto gave a nod and gestured with his beak to

his mate. "And this is my mate Akili. We are the forest hunters." "Who may you cats be, hmm?" Akili then asked. She had the same strange scraggly voice but more high-pitched than Moto's. "I

am Furleaf, leader of the clan of cats known as TreeClan." "Ahh yes…" Akili began her beady eyes closed in mere pleasure, "I remember previous leader, Willowleaf. She light grey misty she-cat

with piercing light leaf green eyes. She fought me, when I tried to kill wandering kits as a snack. She clawed my wing which soon healed, but too bad for her I managed to kill little kit." Akili gave

a chuckle. Furleaf's tail thumped in annoyance. "As I was saying…" Furleaf began again his voice annoyed with acceptation he restarted his introduction. "I'm TreeClan's leader, Furleaf and this is

my most trusted clanmate, Stumpytail. We bring a beneficial proposition to you, and us." He paused and then continued. "I scented eggs in your nest. It's that time of year again, isn't it? The time

of year when foxes and bears get hungry for eggs? I'm starting to get the crave for eggs myself." Furleaf listened in amusement at the sound of fluttered wings from a now nervous Akili. "Moto!

Moto! Furleaf cat right! Bear and fox crave eggs! Cats do too!" "Calm yourself my Akili, no creature can climb these cliffs." Moto soothed his mate. Akili relaxed and placed her wings back in place,

but only for a short while after Furleaf said, "But, _we _made it. Didn't _we_?" He asked Moto cunningly. Moto's expression grew to an alarm, trying to reassure himself he stammered, "Yes, but you

few cats. Me, and Akili could kill all cats in single swipe!" Furleaf groomed his paw and then replied cunningly and calmly. "Yes, but like you said only a few cats. My clan is larger than the amount

we have brought today. Do you think you would be able to defeat a _whole clan of cats_?" Furleaf asked. Moto's expression changed to doubt. "Well…. I…." "Then for the safety of your eggs, a deal is

at hand? Yes?" Furleaf inquired. Moto looked doubtfully at his mate, and Akili nodded so Moto nodded. Furleaf felt a purr rise in his throat before he started, "Very good. My proposition is that you

protect my clan from treacherous humans. All the other creatures you can leave to us. If any of my clanmates don't obey my rules, they then become your lunch. Is that agreed?" Furleaf asked.

Moto and Akili nodded happily their mouths started watering. "But you will let my clan thrive, and I will let your children thrive. Come to think of it, this will very well be in your best interest for it

will save you a lot of trouble during the times that hunting is rough. And what's better? Your eggs will have food served to them but just as long as you promise them, to stay in the family

business of serving me, by our bargain." Moto and Akili nodded smiling at what awaited them. "Agreed." Moto agreed with Furleaf. "Good. We'll keep in touch. Good hunting to you both." Then with

that Furleaf walked back towards the others with Stumpytail following behind him.

"What was that about?" Hogfur asked. "Nothing important." Stumpytail snapped. Furleaf rested his tail gently on his clanmate's shoulder. "Oh Stumpytail I think they have the right to know, since

our bargain with the eagles has been agreed." Furleaf gave Stumpytail a cunning smile, and then Stumpytail returned it to him. "Hogfur, Summitclaw. I think it's time you both were introduced to

my plan." "Your plan?" Summitclaw asked confused. Furleaf gave a nod, and then explained to them his plan. Hogfur seemed interested, but Summitclaw became anxious. "That's… that's horrible!"

"I'm sorry you think it that way Summitclaw. Moto! Akili!" The two eagles quickly glided towards Furleaf and his accomplices. "We have a naughty kitty. Kill him." Summitclaw's eyes widened, he

turned to his horror to be faced with the two eagles' piercing sword sharp talons, and knife like beaks. Furleaf and the others watched calmly as Moto and Akili ripped Summitclaw to shreds and

devoured him. Now turning away from the eagles the cats made their way down the mountain cliff. Furleaf rested his tail on Hogfur as he congratulated him, "Welcome aboard Hogfur to the

success lane." Hogfur smiled back at his clan leader. "I never did like that cat." "We'll be getting rid of a lot of cats like him, that won't be you just as long as you do everything I say." Hogfur

agreed smiling, and the three cats went back to camp to tell the new bargain.

Chapter 7

The New Era

The cats stayed silent and tried to always obey Furleaf to his pleasure. They became less confident in themselves when they found out about Furleaf's bargain with the eagles, and about

Summitclaw. Dapplefur soon joined Summitclaw's torment as she too was soon killed by the eagles at Furleaf's signal. The cats began to lose hope, as more cats got delivered the same fate.

_What can we do now?_

Read: Future TreeClan 2 _Graypaw & Flamepaw_

To be continued in next story!

Ended 11/29/08


End file.
